1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. The Related Arts
In LCDs, polarizers absorbs the lights orthogonal to the polarized axis, and only allows the lights radiating along the polarized axis to pass through such that the lights are converted to be polarized beams.
Vertical alignment (VA) mode relates to the alignment of the liquid crystal orthogonal to a substrate. The VA-mode LCDs are generally characterized by attributes such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and no need to perform rubbing alignment. As such, VA-mode is usually adopted for the large scale LCDs.
When the voltage is not applied, incident lights passing through the VA-mode liquid crystal cell are not deviated, and thus the orientations of the absorbing axis of the up polarizer and the down polarizer, i.e., that are orthogonal or parallel to each other, determine whether the LCD is in all-black state or in all-white. As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the LCD is in the all-white state while the absorbing axis of the up polarizer and the down polarizer are parallel, and the LCD is in the all-black state while the absorbing axis of the up polarizer and the down polarizer are orthogonal.
Generally, while the voltage is not applied, the LCD is in the all-black state. As such, the brightness is low in the dark state and the contrast is enhanced. In addition, if one pixel is damaged in such state, only a dark pixel is shown, which causes less effect to the display performance.
However, in the large-scale LCD manufacturing process, the dimension of the liquid crystal panel is larger than the width of the coiled polarizer material. The coiled polarized material cannot be cut to manufacture the polarizer with the same size. Thus, the large-scale LCD cannot be in the all-black state under typical configuration.
Another solution is to vertically splicing the up and down polarizers. However, the spliced portion may result in a bright line, which is not acceptable for the LCDs.